Katherine in MiddleEarth
by Amputated-cat
Summary: Katherine is vacuumed to her bin and finds herself in MiddleEarth. She's told that she's the chosen one. Whay will happen to her? OC included!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first ficcie evar, so don't be too hard for me and pleaze review! OK?

Katherine was sitting by her table. She had beautifull emerald eyes and completely white hair. She was doing her homework though she hated doing it. She sucked at school, but she had other more important stuff to do like her model career. She was the most popular girl in the high school and she had like ten boyfriends drooling over her.

She was about to fell asleep to the table but then she was suddenly vacuumed to the bin. She went through a worm hole and was dropped to the green hills. "Ouch! My fingernail broke and my clothes that I bought from Hot topic, they are ruined!!!11" Then she saw somebody galloping with horse and she recognized the rider as one of the Lord of the Ring character.

It was Legolas. Katherine stand up from the ground and looked deep into the elf's eyes. Legolas blushed and turned his head away. When he had reached the place where Katherine was he stopped the horse. Katherine looked angrily at Legolas.

"What the fucking joke is this!!!"She yelled.

"This ain't no joke at all. You were summoned here by the great worlock Gandalf."Legolas said.

"WHY?!"She said

"Because you are the chosen one. You've got the force and we needed to hurry so you wouldn't go to the dark side of it."Legolas said

"Umh...Okay...Kewl! What's my force?"She asked.

"Great wisdom and magic and fighting skill lies in you."He said.

Katherine was shaking with laughteer. Legolas wasn't amused at all. He had already fell as the victim of Katherine's beaty. Then Legolas grabbed her hand and put her into the horse's back. He sat behind Katherine and headed to the rivendell.

In Rivendell Katherine met Gandalf and Elrond. They greeted her warmly and she get to share a room with Arwen. She became good friends with Arwen, though Arwen was bit jealous of Katherine's beauty. Arwen also lent clothes to Katherine.

Next day they put her into practise. Gandalf thought her how to use magic. She was sure that she couldn't master it especially 'cause Gandalf had said that it takes decades to master it. Gandalf asked her to do simple light magic at first. Katherine concentrated and took deep breath and then she just popped the light in her hand.

Gandalf was really amazed how fastly she had masterd it because it had taken so much time from him when he had been still novice at magic. Katherine definitely was the chosen one to end all the conflicts in the Middle-earth.

They went from simple magics to the difficultiers and she mastered all of them instantly like she had done with the light magic. Then Gandalf decided that she needs a magical staff. So he gave Katherine a red with white spots staff and it had heart in its top. The heart was the symbol of force.

"Let the force be with you."Said Gandalf when Katherine had mastered the magic in few weeks.

Katherine moved into tears but Legola came and swept them away with his silky hands. Legolas embraced Katherine and said that she shouldn't cry 'cause from tomorrow on he would teach her archery!

I wish you liked it. It's my first ficcie evar. I put quite a lot of effort doing it. Pleaze review! I want to know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine isn't sue! I worked so hard with her and then you come and say she's sue!

In about a month Katherine's hair had started to have its natural color back because her hair was bleached white(there you have it you meanies!). Her hair was even more beautifull in its original color because it was golden brown.

"How come you had white hair before and now its golden?" Arwen asked Katherine.

"It was bleached before. Now the color has just faded away." She said.

"That's kind of amazing like magic." Arwen said.

One day when she woke up she had grown pointy ears in her sleep. She screamed like ten minutes and then lord Elrond hurried in.

"What's wrong with me!!!"Katherine screamed.

"Your force is starting to wake up Katherine."He said.

"Oh, really. That's good I guess?" She said.

Legolas had started training her with archery. She was quick learner and Legolas was a good teacher. She was steadily getting better day by day. She could already hit the target from 30 feet distance.

"You're good at this." Legolas said

"No that's not true at all."She said

"Stop underestimating yourself. You are like the gifted person in archery that I've ever seen." He said.

"No you are just saying that because you want me to feel good..." She said.

Legolas grabbed her shoulders and told her stop talking nonsense. Katherine blushed. She thought Legolas was sexy when he was angry. Legolas noticed that Katherine blushed and turned his head away.

Rivendell was beautiful place and Katherine enjoyed her time there. There was trees everywhere and everything looked so nice. Elves were really nice to her and she was nice back. Sometimes she sat on a stone and started singing. She sang so beautifully that everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Her singing voice sounded like a sparrows.

"I thought she couldn't sing at all" said an elf to Elrond.

"That's part of her force. Her force is getting stronger day by day."

Legolas was somewhere and listened to beautiful singing of Katherine. He sighed and let the sweet voice approach his ear tunnel. The voice calmed him and everyone around as well.

Katherine was trained to ride horse as well because she originally couldn't do that. She even got her own horse or actually it was a pony. But the pony wasn't some ordinary pony but it could telepathically speak with Katherine and Katherine only. Pony's name was Lurwin. They were like best friends from the very moment they met.

She learned in couple of days the basics of riding and after that the most important part was learning balance. She didn't fall anytime which is quite rare. Soon she was doing quick turns with Lurwin and practicing gallop changes and lengthened trot. She didn't need saddle or bridle but she could ride like elves without them.

A/N: I've got pony as well. His name is Ikaros and Lurwin is kind of like Ikaros.

Please review! I again worked hard with this one! I want to hear if it's good. Flamers can suck my ass!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so happy how this is coming out!

Katherine was the chosen one. She had the force. She could fight and use magic. Her force was steadily getting stronger and causing physical changes to her like making her look like an elf. By now her hair had grown to reach the knees and she had pointy ears.

One day she got her own bow because she had became so good at archery. Legolas handed her a bow that was pink with violet spots and heart on its tip. The heart was the symbol of the force.

Then Elrond decided to sent her to a quest.

"To Rohan must you go." Said Elrond.

"Okay. Who's going to come with me? Can I take Ikaros with me?"

"With you shall Legolas and Ikaros come." He said.

"Okay that's good." She said

"Let the force be with you." He said

Then they set on a journey though she didn't have no idea why they were going. But she assumed that it would be something fascinating.

The journey to Gondor took a lot of time. She kept singing nearly all the time. Animals gathered around her and her pony just to listen the beautiful singing. Legolas enjoyed her singing as well. Everytime Katherine singed he wanted to embrace her into tight hug.

Then she saw the castle of Rohan and she went nearly out of breath because it was such a great looking place indeed and she wanted to hurry there because she was curious. She hadn't never seen a castle before and she wanted to just get there quickly so she could she the insides of it. But Legolas told her to wait because it would raise suspicion and wouldn't do any good.

"Stop being such an old man Leggy." She said.

"But I'm an old man..." Legolas blushed.

"Hahahahahahahahaaa. That's kind of funny." She laughed

"It wasn't joke." He said.

"Umh...Okay whatever..."She said.

When they got near the castle the gatekeeper of Rohan yelled: "What's your business here?!"

"We are because of Lord Elrond's command!" Legolas said

"Then step in!"Gatekeeper said and opened the gate.

Katherine looked eyes wide all over the place. The castle was huge like a city but dirty. Rats run all over the place and there was stray dogs and cats everywhere. One amputated cat walked pass them and meowed to Katherine. Katherine came down from Ikaros' back and took the poor three legged cat from the street.

"Your so cute! Even though you have only three legs and one eye and you have some maggots crawling around your ears but your still cute!"She said.

"Put the cat down. It comes from the dark side of the force. You should kill it."Legolas said.

"That's nonsense. How could a small cat be dangerous?" Katherine said.

Then the cat scratched Katherine and Katherine started to shiver wildly. The cat jumped off and disappeared somewhere. She was shaking heavily and fell down. It was like she had gotten epilepsy attack or something. Then she passed out.

Legolas picked her up and yelled help. He started to run towards the center of the castle and some guardians came to show him the way. They run somewhere and there was a bed and she was put into bed. She had stopped shaking. A doctor came and told Legolas to meet the King. The doctor would take care of Katherine.

Legolas was full of worry. He was also afraid what if she died and then Elrond's plan would go to waste. Then he remembered Katherine's beautiful face and he didn't want to loose her because his personal attachments to her.

After he had met with the king he hurried to the room where Katherine was kept. She was awake and full of energy but she had turned into a boy.

A/N That amputated cat is my self insert in this story. Pretty cool huh?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back after a long time. I was doing some original stuff, but now I'm back. I've learned my lesson and from now on I will be doing this fic much better than it used to be. 

Katherine woke up in a bed she didn't know in a place she had never seen before. She was feeling bit funny, but otherwise everything was just fine. She saw Legolas who had fell asleep by her bed.

Then she nearly screamed when she noticed something horrible: She saw root growth on Legolas' hair. The guy must have been dying his hair all the time, but it didn't make Legolas less hotter in the eyes of Katherine. Katherine had always thought that root growth was sexy.

Legolas seemed to wake up, since he started yawning.

"Hey Leggy, how's it going", Katherine asked.

"I'm doing fine, but you…", Legolas sounded unsure.

"I'm feeling just fine. I feel better than ever before. What happened to the amputated cat", Katherine sounded worried.

"It was shot. It had come from the dark side. Luckily you didn't get infected more."

Legolas reached his hand towards Katherine's chest. Katherine was blushing, but the blush quickly faded away when she realised thaat she didn't have breasts anymore. Legolas was touching her chest, but the normal lumps of meat weren't there anymore.

Then she realised that there was something extra in her pants too. Legolas was looking very pale and frightened. There was a long silent moment between them.

Finally Katherine broke the silence.

"This is what I've always dreamed of", Katherine yelled with joy.

She was glowing of happiness. She or now he was laughing and smiling. He danced gracefully around the room and finally started to sing. He realised that his voice had changed too, but he liked the change.

Legolas was very obviously fascinated by Katherine's singing. He also found the new Katherine quite attractive as well. Before he even knew, he found himself blushing.

People from the castle gathered to the room to hear Katherine's singing. Even people who had chores came over to hear him. Finally the King himself came to listen.

"That was magnificent", applaused the king after Katherine had stopped.

"Yeah, I know it, old man", Katherine answered quickly.

"Hohohohohhoo! Aren't you one bold person, but I like it your boldness I mean."

Katherine smiled to the king and said something witty, which was answered by the king with more laughter. Legolas interrupted their conversation.

"We were sent here by the lord Elrond. What is our mission here", Legolas asked.

"Don't be such a lame person Leggy", Katherine said.

"Yeah, that's right. Relax Leggy", the king said.

Legolas blushed and muttered something like an apology. Katherine answered to him that it was okay and then he hugged Legolas. Legolas blushed again and answered the embrace.

Then after a while the king explained why they were here. They were supposed to take part in a battle against orcs.

katherine was scared of fighting, but Legolas came and comforted him. It made him feel full of power once again and felt that he was ready for anything.

"Don't be scared Katherine", Legolas said.

"But I've never been in a battle before. And I can't even fight", cried Katherine.

"Yes you can. Strong force lies in you. You just have to feel confident and stop underestimating yourself."

"I'll try", Katherine said and smiled to Legolas.

Next day they got mounted and headed towards the battlefield. Katherine was still feeling anxious about how the three legged cat had been killed and also because of the incoming fight. Lurwin comforted him and it made him feel very good almost lighthearted.


End file.
